<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New World by norskhg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682998">A New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/norskhg/pseuds/norskhg'>norskhg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bardo, Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance, Sanctum (The 100), Skyring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/norskhg/pseuds/norskhg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory flees her home of Sanctum just before Sheidheda takes over. She ends up on a new planet where she meets Hope who is serving her five year sentence on Penance. With no way out, Mallory is forced into a new life, and Hope is all she has.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a much shorter chapter than I'm used to posting but I wanted to just throw this idea out and see how it is received and if I should continue. So if you like it, expect some longer updates in the future. </p><p>This is a slight AU taking place while Hope returns to Skyring after Echo sentences her to 5 years. I'm pretty sure she won't actually have to serve her 5 years once the show comes back (I think Echo has a plan to save her), but this is just assuming she does. If you have any questions, please ask. And I will gladly take suggestions for this story. I have a vague idea of where to go with it, but like I said, I'm not sure it will be too popular of a story so I'm just testing the waters with this 1st chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No!” I hear, as I lay on a grassy edge lining a beach. My head rings and I squint my eyes shut. The unbearable green light is still visible behind my closed lids, but soon, it begins to fade. I push myself up, rubbing my temple where I hit my head on a rock. I have no time to be in shock, to question what has just happened to me. Instead, I lean my back against a tree and catch my breath. The woman on the beach curses and throws a rock into the water with a loud grunt.</p><p>“No!” She screams again as the green orb finally collapses into itself, disappearing completely. The girl clutches a black helmet before tossing it aggressively onto the sand below. She falls to her knees with a huff, staring longingly over the water. </p><p>I groan at the dissipating pain fluttering across my forehead. I reach up to rub some of the tension away, only to find blood on my fingers as I lower my hand. </p><p>“Shit,” I say under a long exhale. I need medical attention. My brain rushes as fast as it can, but everything is so foggy. Where am I? I’ve never seen this lake before. To my left sits a small cottage, smoke billowing out through a chimney. I glance around, though the motion dizzies my head, and see nothing else. Nobody else. Just this woman and this house and the lingering fear that something is terribly wrong. My gut sinks deep in my stomach. I want to go home.</p><p>“Where am I?” I call out to the girl. At first, she ignores me, her head dropped low to the ground as she clutches sand in her fists. Her short hair is dampened with sweat and when she turns around I see her face is flushed red. From anger or from sadness, I can’t tell. She clenches her jaw, the muscles of her face clearly visible under her pale skin. </p><p>“You brought yourself here and you don’t know where you are?” She asks, her words bitter and stinging, her brows twisted in aggression. </p><p>“No, I don’t know where I am. Why are you so mad?”</p><p>“Because that was my only shot!” The girl shouts back, rising to her feet, She locks eyes on mine, her breath rapid. She points behind her toward the lake. “If I’d known someone would be opening the bridge, I would have been ready to escape.”</p><p>“Bridge?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes with a scoff, twisting on her heels before pacing in small circles over the grainy sand. </p><p>“Why are you pretending not to know anything? You have to know at least something to send yourself here. Where are you from?”</p><p>“Sanctum,” I respond, unsure of how to proceed. </p><p>“So you should remember how you got here,” she says.</p><p>“Yeah, I remember, but I don’t understand,” I try to explain. Fear begins to billow up as I wonder why she’s so stuck on this. Am I in danger? Is it bad that I’m here? I curse my curiosity that led me here and regret ever messing with that notebook.</p><p>The girl's face softens and shifts into pity. She walks over to me and kneels in front of me, our faces close enough that I can feel her breath on my skin. I notice her eyes are inexplicably caring - a complete turn around from the girl she was just moments ago.</p><p>“Tell me everything,” she says. “Like why did you open the bridge?”</p><p>“I-” I begin, struggling to put together a coherent sentence. How can I explain something I don’t understand myself? I shake my head. “I don’t know. I just-” I sigh. “Things were getting really bad at home. I managed to escape as they were herding us all into the palace. Ever since the people from Earth arrived, things have been heating up. I knew something was off so I ran away.”</p><p>The girl watches me as I speak, her brows tilted in concern. </p><p>“I stumbled upon this little house and found a journal with all these crazy theories. About an anomaly. Codes, hidden messages, and at the end, what looked like some sort of password. I just - entered it.” I shrug, feeling stupid at my childlike curiosity. I should have never left Sanctum. “I didn’t think it would actually work.”</p><p>The girl watches me for a moment, her eyes paused on mine. Her lips settle into a small frown which makes my heart sink. I don’t need her to say it to know that I’m probably stuck here now. The look of desperation on her face when that green orb disappeared… What have I done?</p><p>“Well,” she says behind a trying smile before standing and offering a hand. “Why don’t you come up to the house. I’ll take a look at that cut,” she says, motioning toward my forehead. “My name is Hope.”</p><p>“Mallory,” I respond, taking her hand and pulling myself up. </p><p>She smiles at me, though there’s a deep, unmistakable sadness in her eyes. We walk side by side to the house.</p><p>“How long have you been here?” I ask.</p><p>Hope looks down and takes a long breath in, as if bracing herself to tell me bad news.</p><p>“No need to rush,” she says. “We have all the time in the world to get to know each other.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cup of tea Hope sets on the table for me sends streams of fragrant steam to my nose, kissing my cold skin with an inviting warmth. I cup the mug in my hands to relax myself. The weather here is similar to Sanctum, with a clear sky and calm wind dancing through the trees, but the air is thinner. I take a sip of the hot liquid and sink further into the wooden chair. I’ve been sitting here in silence for the past hour while she cleans. I think a few times, Hope asks me a question, but I’m too shocked to register the words. I’ve heard fairy tales and conspiracies about the anomaly, but to take any of it as truth would be blasphemy against the Primes. I never suspected it could be true, or that it could transport one to an entirely new planet without spacecraft, but I’m sitting here now, unable to deny what my eyes are seeing. Have the Children of Gabriel been right all along? Hope finishes cleaning dishes in a deep sink before joining me across the table, thankfully taking me out of my racing thoughts.</p><p>"How is the tea?" She asks, taking a sip herself. "It's made with lavender to calm anxiety."</p><p>I smile at the thoughtful gesture. "It's great. Thank you."</p><p>“And your head? Has the bleeding stopped?” Hope asks as she rises to her feet to check the bandage. She peels it back with a delicate touch before replacing it and walking back to her seat. “Shouldn’t take too long to heal. Just let me know if it begins to hurt worse.”</p><p>“I will,” I respond and take another sip. Her presence takes me out of my head and I finally see my surroundings for the first time. It’s a charming wooden cabin with an open layout and what appears to be a bedroom behind a door on the wall opposite from me. The garden outside explodes with green vines that tap on the far window through the gusts of wind. Sheer curtains drape over the few windows, casting dim rays on sunlight across the woven rugs, baskets of harvested produce, and artwork that looks like it was made by a child. </p><p>“Who else lives here?” I ask. </p><p>“Just me.” Hope must notice my face contort in confusion as I eye the artwork. “Oh,” she adds, a small smile dimming her laugh. “Those are mine. From years ago.”</p><p>My stomach sinks at her words. At first it’s pity for the girl who’s seemingly spent her life alone, but then it morphs into a selfish concern. If she hasn’t been able to escape, how will I? My heart aches and my injured head throbs at the thought of my parents. Will I ever see them again? I fight the urge to stand up and run outside, back to the lake, to look for some way out. Instead, I take a grounding breath, and sort through my restless thoughts. </p><p>“What happened to your parents?” I blurt out. I curse myself for prodding this woman who has been nothing but helpful to me, but am surprised to see she doesn’t falter at my question.</p><p>“My mom is stuck somewhere else. I’ve been trying to save her and bring us both back to Sanctum, but my plan is going to need some reworking,” Hope explains. She watches me as she speaks, a glint of amusement in her brown eyes. Perhaps I’m the first person she’s seen in quite some time, or she’s getting a kick out of introducing me to all these crazy ideas. I can no longer tell if my headache is from the injury or from this overload of information. I keep waiting for this world to collapse, the walls falling one by one, the sky dissolving into darkness, and I wake up at home in my bed. Somehow that seems more conceivable than this reality. “And my dad…” Hope continues, but her voice trails off as quick as it begins. “I never knew him.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” is all I can say. I could never imagine my life without my father. He made me who I am.</p><p>“Don’t be,” she says with a reassuring smile. I stare at her in awe, wondering how someone who has gone through so much can still sit here and be happy. I take another look around at the tiny house and suddenly feel warm and welcome. The kitchen emits a comforting heat and fragrance where she cooks us something in a large pot. The couch beside us is draped in thick blankets and books strewn about. The lake outside shimmers and sends beams of dancing sunlight throughout the yard. </p><p>I guess if I were to be stuck anywhere, I’m glad it’s here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short one, sorry! But I got some great feedback since my first chapter so I was eager to post something. Thank you all so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>